


don't build your world around (volcanoes melt you down)

by splatticus



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splatticus/pseuds/splatticus
Summary: One time, one place. He can't afford to turn this chance down, so he doesn't.
Relationships: William Nylander/Rasmus Sandin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	don't build your world around (volcanoes melt you down)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Volcano" by Damien Rice, because I'm still thoroughly myself.

"I want things to work out for both of us here. But you'll have to accept that there are things I'll keep to myself."

"Willy--" Rasmus starts but William kisses him without warning. Without gentleness either, all tongue and suction and teeth nipping at the bow of his lip. His knees buckle from the surprise and from William's weight, and he knows he's not prepared for this. He suspects he can never be.

"It's not ideal," William says, murmuring into the soft skin under his ear, "but this is enough, right?"

He hates this, he wants to say. Hates that William comes with conditions. That all of this is happening only because he has pushed for it, and that William keeps making it painfully clear that this is a one-time thing, never to be spoken of again. Each time that William refers to Rasmus as _my rookie_ is like a hand keeping him at arms' length, even as Williams eyes light up looking back at his. He has been around Rasmus for the most important parts of this journey in hockey, and they don't feel nearly enough. He still wants more.

So Rasmus nods, not knowing what else to do. He sometimes wonders how far this will go on, having to second-guess each small touch he is allowed to make, which line he can toe. But this answer may be the right one for now, as long as it makes William glide his fingers through Rasmus's hair to pull him downwards for another kiss.

William rocks back on his heels and takes both of Rasmus's hands into his, bringing them at the front of his shirt, over the row of buttons there.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" William whispers, laughing a little.

Rasmus has to run his tongue over his own lips to keep them from drying up. But he starts to unbutton, peering anxiously at William's feverish face as his fingertips lightly graze the cotton undershirt. He holds his own breath as callused hands continue their way downwards, anticipating William's gasps. Rasmus steels himself into touching skin, slipping beneath the fabric, grasping on nothing but dodgy rationalization and the need to run his fingers through the dip of William's shoulderblade, his fingers gathering sweat.

"Willy," he repeats, over and over. Through another drawn-out kiss, he feels hands moving over the loop of his pants, William's fingers flicking the button open. Thinks, as the sharp sound of the zipper getting lowered fills the empty room, a young man like him should be allowed one lapse in judgment. A tentative hand curls around his him, eliciting a gasp. He tightens his arms around William's back. Thinks, it's not such a crime to keep on hoping.

Rasmus's hand runs up his body as William slides down to the floor, kneeling in front of him. A shudder runs through Rasmus, blood thundering in his ears, hesitating for one long second before looking down at William's bowed head. His pants fall to the floor in a rustle, boxers following them--the hands are sure and deft, running up the length of his thigh. Partly to get him flustered, maybe, because he can feel William's smile against his stomach when he whimpers, before his left hand moves up to the base of Rasmus's cock, his right bracing against the wall.

Then William's lips touch the tip of his length, soft and almost friendly, and Rasmus knows this has been a mistake. Because everyone from now on will be measured against this moment--William looking up at him--and just like momentary flashes of greatness, just like a tournament victory, this can never be duplicated.

That is exactly what he has done. Set himself up for failure.

Rasmus whimpers--William's name the only thing he manages to say. William looks up at the sound of his voice, holding his gaze for a moment before reaching to unfurl one of Rasmus's fisted hands, guiding it to his jaw before bending down to take Rasmus into his hot, soft mouth.

"I'm gonna--" Rasmus whispers a couple of minutes later, as his hips start to jerk, thrusting involuntarily upward. "William."

William groans, and drawn-out vibrations echo through Rasmus, he can feel them to the tips of his toes and it gets him over the edge, coming with a shout. In a faraway universe, he might be gasping out something infinitely more stupid aside from William's name, but he isn't sure, still riding the wave of release and the notion that this is the cruelest William has ever been to him by far--guiding him back to earth with easy kisses over his stomach.

Neither of them attempt to move as evening covers them. Then William starts to tidy up Rasmus's clothes, tucking him back into his wrinkled pants before standing up. Rasmus leans over to kiss him but a hand on his shoulder stops him.

"Hey, I'll go home now, okay?" William whispers.

"No, you don't have to. I can--I want to--"

"Shut up." A playful tug at a lock of Rasmus's hair. "You're a smart kid. I don't want you to get hurt over this."

He grabs both of William's hands and loops them around his neck. William struggles at first but relents with a sigh. Rasmus pulls him tighter and closer, enough that he can rest his forehead against the crook of his neck. _I'll wear you down_, he thinks. _You'll see_.

As Rasmus watches Wiliam leave, he thinks about the kind of stupid mistakes worth making.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who looked this over. 😭 if you're on twitter hmu @ disastrnak.


End file.
